A New Beginning
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: What are Cory's thoughts as he and his loved ones venture off into the horizon to NYC? Set immediately after "Brave New World Part 2." First BMW fic – Please Review!


_**A New Beginning**_: A BMW Fic…

**Summary**: What are Cory's thoughts as he and his loved ones venture off into the horizon to NYC? Set immediately after "Brave New World Part 2." First BMW fic – Please Review!

_**(A/N: I do not own BMW, GMW or any of the like. I do not own the characters (as much as I wish I did). No copyright infringement is intended, with all rights belonging to ABC, Michael Jacobs and April Kelly. Anything else is purely coincidental.**_

_**Please enjoy, I hope I did this justice.**_

_**Please review, and please provide constructive criticism on how I might improve overall.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

(Please Note: The beginning quote is paraphrased, and not every part of Cory's speech to Joshua).

'…_But when you're not a little boy anymore, when the world taught you how to be this…man…you know you're still going to make mistakes…Even though the world seems like it's going out of it's way to teach you these hard lessons, you're going to realize that it's the same world that's given _you your family and your friends. _You're going to come to believe that the world's going to protect you too…Boy Meets World_…' That's what I told my little brother Joshua on my last day in Philadelphia. I told him out in our backyard. Mr. Feeny's garden was next door; our fence which I repainted on the day of the Water War…

Now I-we-were all venturing on to the next chapter of our lives: myself (Cory), my wife Topanga, my best friend Shawn, and my older brother Eric.

Our friends (and Eric's former roommates) Jack and Rachel decided to join the Peace Corps. They, like we wanted to some good in the world, or as best as we all could do.

Our new destination; our new world: New York City. Known as the city that never sleeps, and a melting pot of opportunity. I suppose we're facing it like we've faced everything else: head on. That, and with a healthy amount of fear and doubt no matter how ready we believe we are.

As we pile into the car, I can tell all of us are trying not to look behind us; at the lives and more importantly, the people that we are leaving behind. We are all determined not to cry, but I know it's all but impossible. Happily, we are all in the dark so no one can really see each other's tears, and if we can we are not about to call each other out on it.

My mind drifts to one of my last conversations with Mr. Feeny – How we were talking about Topanga turning down her internship to NYU (and acceptance to Yale for that matter). I thought of Mr. Feeny telling me that if Topanga stayed in town, she would not grow. I know he was not only speaking of Topanga, but to me, and through me, the rest of my family and friends. Mr. Feeny knew that; he knew I'd give his advice to everyone else, and he was right.

And to go to New York, to forward the advice given…That was one of the most scariest decisions I have _ever_ made in my entire life up to this point.

'_Believe in yourselves. Dream. Try. Do Good_.' Those words also rang in my head.

That is what we are off to do now.

I know I have so many questions of what to do when I get to New York. I still worry though; I've for the most part always been that way. I mean, sure, I had a bout of self-absorption in college but it passed. (Plus, I have some really great people in my life to let me know if it happens again).

But the worry is still there…For Topanga – I know she'll be successful. I'll be there to support her 100% somehow, some way, and like I said to her before we left – if she were to fail, she '_took a huge risk'_, and chances are I would love her even more…

I worry about Eric. I remind myself during the drive to mention to him about either weather broadcasting – as he really loved that in high school, writing (when he took creative writing with Mom), or even to consider art. Perhaps he can write articles about his interpretations of paintings he likes and has seen…For now, he has mentioned working with kids at a local adoption agencies. Either way, no matter what he choses to do, I know he'll do well.

I worry for my family. I know they will do okay without me, us. But I worry more for Morgan and Joshua. She's a big sister now, but now won't have either of her brothers close by. But we will always be there for her – whenever she needs at the drop of a hat...Weasel. I smile at the old nickname Eric used to use for her. I worry for Joshua too – Again, with Eric and I not there – Oh how I hope he has a best friend like Shawnie, and a mentor in Mr. Feeny for as long as possible. Who knows, maybe Mr. Turner will be Joshua's 'Mr. Feeny' one day…I smile in remembrance of Mr. Turner, who seems to be doing well…I wish we had seen him before we left – I wonder if we'll run into him in NYC.

Which brings me to the one person I find myself worrying about the most – Shawn. Even if he's surrounded by those that he loves, I worry about him. It hit him harder than I think he hopes we think when Angela decided to go to Europe with her father. That, and he's been dealt with _so_ much – blow after blow. He is definitely one of the strongest people I now. But no matter what, no matter how hard he's hit with life, he always manages to get back up on hi – and we will all be there to support him no matter what.

Just like we always have.

Just like we always will.

Suddenly, Eric's voice filled my head:

"Lose one friend, lose all friends. Lose Yourself."

That was probably one of our hardest lessons in college.

But we all made it.

We made it then, and we'll make it now.

Together.


End file.
